About that Time
by DashingRhodes
Summary: John knows its about that time to ask Ted the big question.


John was a nervous wreck. Today was a big day for him of course. Just thinking of he was gonna do made him smile but also hesitant. He watched from across the room as his love, his everything was now making coffee. He knew Ted was the one since the first time they had met. His laugh, smile, personality always made John love him more and more each day. But he knew today that Ted was his fucking everything and that was final. He needed to ask the big question to his 5 year long boyfriend, yeah I said 5 years.

Ted was a patience guy, he never went to fast in relationships amd John understood that. For once a long time ago John was married, to woman not a guy. He thought she was the one he could trust and rely on but he was all wrong. Coming back Raw he expected to be greeted by a excited woman and pampered with love but once he had walked into their bedroom he was meet with an unbearable sight.

John then thought love would be unpossible to find, that was until he meet Ted. He first met Ted he made his debut to the WWE, it was definitely love at first sight. He watched Ted grow and grow into a star throughout the years, then he started to grow on him. John always looked after him, always treated him like a little brother. If anybody missed with Ted, they were on John's bad side.

John shoke out of his thoughts and stood up to walk towards. Ted was oblivious to John walking up behind him because he was so stuck to making his morning coffee perfect, Ted loved his coffee. John smirked once he was fully behind him. John quickly put his hands on Ted's lean waist and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Baby." Ted jumped half a mile and screamed. John chuckled at Ted's reaction and turned him around. Ted was panting and his face was a tomato red. John smiled at him once he had calmed down. Ted sighed and chuckled at His boyfriend. Ted changed into Teddy into a quick second and Thats what John loved about him, he loved everything about him.

"You sacred me Johnny."Ted whispered pouting while flutering his eyes. John breathed hitched with excitement. Ted wrapped his arms around John's broad shoulders while John pulled him closer by the waist.

"Im sorry baby, let me make you feel better."

Before Ted could react John had picken him up by the back of his thighs making Ted wrap his legs around John. John carried Ted all the way up to their bedroom before gently laying his love down on the bed. Ted was flushed from head to toe, he looked absolutely beautiful. John always loved seeing his boy like this but even more naked and John was about to show him just how much he loved him.

Ted pulled John down after a long moment of silence because of John being lost in his thoughts. Ted always loved the way John had treated him, like he was his only love and tis was true. John leaned down and passionately kissed Ted. Ted moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders again. John went lower down Ted's body leaving pecks and bites all over his body that set him on fire.

John reached just above Ted's jean line and looked up to the flushed face of his lover. John smirked and started to unzip the zipper of his jeans. Ted's breathed hitched as he became more turned on. John pulled his jeans all the way off along with his boxers, leaving Ted naked and vulnerable.

Ted blushed as John toke a look at his body. John loved seeing Ted naked, it may sound preverted but it was true, Ted was a peice of art. He was truly Beautiful.

"You're so fucking beautiful Teddy. Im gonna show you just how much I love you."Ted moaned and arched his back when John had climbed on top of him. John sucked on Ted's setting on fire, knowing all the right places to touch him.

The room was filled with moans and gasps. Two people making love was the cause of the noise, two lovers wanting nothing more than each other. They gave each other everything they had, everything they wanted.

John fell onto Ted in a boneless heap. He was in heaven, Ted always felt amazing when they did this. Ted giggled looking at how exhausted John was.

"I love you John."

"I love you more Ted."John and Ted headed to the shower to get cleaned up.

_After the shower._

John and Ted were at a restaurant, a surprise that was given to Ted after their shower. John pushed the chair back for Ted to sit down. After they both were sitted they ordered food and gotten settled.

The night was fairly well for John, Ted was oblivious to what he had planned for him tonight. John opened the wine bottle for them before pouring equal amount in each Glass. Ted was shinning the whole night through. He loved the way John treated him, like a prince it was perfect. Love filled the restaurant through the whole night. They were truly in love with each, anyone walking by would tell that they were made for each, forever. To death do us part.

John was nervous again, the bread had come in. Ted grabbed his peice before cutting it opened. He was completely oblivious to his lover now on one knee next to him. Cutting through the bread he heard a ching coming from inside the bread, 'weird' he thought. Ted parted the bread before coming to a complete hault at what he saw. A ring.

Ted looked up to see John gone then turned to see him on one knee. He jumped looking up to see the whole restaurant starring at him.

"John, what's going on?"John smiled brightly, grabbing Ted's hand and then the ring inside of the parted bread John poured his heart out to Ted.

"Ted, I love you more the you would ever know. Your are my fucking everything baby. And now im just showing you how much. Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one that help me forget about my past and be my furture. I never thought I would fall in love again until I met you. I really love you, and I will never let you go as long as you'll have me. Thoedore Marvin Ted Dibiase Jr., Will you marry me?"

Ted was now in full tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. He always thought John would never again ever since his last in counter. Right now was the best time of his life. Ted sniffed before wrapping his arms around John's neck and nodding furiously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"John picked him up and spun him around and getting cheers and shout from others in the restaurant.

"I fucking Love you Ted."

"I love you too Johnny."

**Hope yall liked this one-shot! Im taking requests so send your ideas in! Reviews refuel my mind!**


End file.
